


【本马达】【本蝙/伯恩】布鲁斯捡了只小猫咪

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 色衍生拉郎脑洞文





	【本马达】【本蝙/伯恩】布鲁斯捡了只小猫咪

1、  
伯恩马上就要走了。  
布鲁斯觉得自己对此毫无办法，尽管他从未如此想挽留一个人。  
亿万富翁，花花公子，哥谭市最受欢迎的男人，全美匿名论坛“你最想拥有的p炮友”前三名，布鲁斯•韦恩，无法挽留他的新任床伴。  
说出去会让他的历任情人和所有哥谭少女心碎。  
其实也不是不能，是不想，或者不敢。生怕一出口就会遭到拒绝。  
“这就是恋爱啊。”阿福没心没肺地调侃他的老爷。布鲁斯绝不愿开口承认自己因为堕入爱河而患得患失，他只能在夜巡时打击罪犯发泄郁闷，以蝙蝠侠的身份。  
于是近来罪恶渊薮哥谭市的治安环境非常之好。  
于是布鲁斯更无聊了。

2、  
伯恩是布鲁斯在街头捡回来的。  
或许这么表述并不准确。  
他们的纠缠始于一次奇怪的追捕。布鲁斯去苏黎世处理一些事务，正在路上散步的时候，被一名持枪青年劫持，对方开口却是：“我给你钱，你带我走。”  
真是个奇怪的劫匪——如果没有看清伯恩的相貌，人类最强的战士蝙蝠侠也不介意大白天就小露身手，给对方一个教训。  
然而那张清秀得近乎幼嫩的面孔，一瞬间击中了他。布鲁斯霎时溺毙在伯恩的蓝眼睛里。  
这大概就是传说中的一见钟情吧，已经人届中年的花花公子，终于承认自己否认了半生的爱情是存在的。只要你遇见那个命中注定的人。

3、  
取得伯恩的信任不是一件容易的事。  
“我想知道我是谁。”  
这是一个失去了记忆的人，仅有的身份线索是埋在皮肤里的微缩胶卷，和瑞士银行户头的密码。  
他打开了潘多拉魔盒一般的保险柜，拿到的所有身份信息却让他愈发迷惑。  
失忆，追捕，逃亡，一连串事件发生得措手不及。而他无意间在街头劫持的男人却展露出比他更强大的实力，一次次帮他击退追兵后，直接将他带到了自己的城堡里。  
伯恩没有拒绝。布鲁斯曾窃喜自己对他而言是不一样的人，阿福却非要戳破他的小幸福：“您知道印随现象吧？”  
布鲁斯一秒垮脸。  
才不是因为自己是伯恩在失忆后深入相处的第一个人，他才会跟着自己走的！  
不是……吗？

4、  
“我想知道我是谁。”伯恩执着地想追寻真相，一次又一次重复着他的决心。  
布鲁斯不经意向伯恩展示了自家完备的医学实验室，随口提起自己在心理学和医学上小有研究，还贴心地把自己名下数间医院的名单地址都罗列了一遍。  
中心思想：让我帮你，你先别走。  
“谢谢你。”比布鲁斯矮小——嗯，在布鲁斯心目中是娇小——得多的青年，露出浅浅的笑容：“你是个好人。”  
一口老血梗在喉间。布鲁斯拿着好人卡强笑：“应该的。”  
针对伯恩失忆症的治疗开始了。

5、  
在实践了数个治疗方案后，布鲁斯的医疗团队发现，外界刺激依然是治疗失忆症的有效方式。但并不能确定何种刺激对伯恩有用。  
他们设计了一个感应器，植入伯恩头部皮下，一旦受到有效刺激，电脑上的感应软件就会检测出数值。  
“我们可以逐项实验。”  
布鲁斯非常正经地给伯恩列了一张长长的表格。表示这些都是可能引起他脑部反应的外界活动。  
“听音乐会？嗯。”  
伯恩一项项认真读下去：“出海冲浪。去马场骑马。坐热气球观光。看棒球比赛。呃……烛光晚餐？”  
为什么这些内容越看越别扭……  
布鲁斯脸不红心不跳：“这都是必要的活动。”  
“好的。”伯恩为布鲁斯的用心感动：“谢谢你。”  
——我不需要好人卡，我只想和你约会，傻瓜。  
布鲁斯又开心又郁闷地筹备去了。

6、  
所有的约会伯恩都表现得很冷淡，这让布鲁斯更加沮丧。  
唯有看电影伯恩稍感兴趣。感应软件也显示出些许脑部波动，尤其是在看某些枪战动作片的时候。也许伯恩过去的生活就是和枪与血脱不开关系？  
“不用那么麻烦你了。”伯恩建议：“只要给我一些DVD在屋里看就行。”  
这等于是把布鲁斯接下来的约会活动全都腰斩了。布鲁斯内心崩溃，表面还得说“没什么麻烦”，换来的依然是伯恩诚恳的道谢。  
“布鲁斯，你真是个好人。”  
——吐血。

7、  
约会取消了，伯恩把自己关在房间一部接一部地看片。布鲁斯百无聊赖观测着电脑上的数值，突然发现伯恩的脑部活动出现异常波动。  
“你在看什么？”  
他好奇地到伯恩房里询问，却看到屏幕上正在上演令人面红耳赤的某些场景……确实也是动作片没错，但是……  
“阿福你为什么会给伯恩准备钙V？”  
布鲁斯十分想质问他的管家。  
然而现在他顾不上了，伯恩对自己看钙V时脑部活动异常很感兴趣。  
“也许多看几部我能恢复一点记忆呢？”  
真是非常学术的讨论啊，布鲁斯从没笑得如此尴尬。  
“那个，你看的时候……什么心情……”是因为很厌恶与同性的接触才反应强烈吗？布鲁斯这时才想到，自己可从未问过伯恩的性向。  
伯恩突然脸红了，扭开头没有回答。  
意思是他不讨厌吗？  
布鲁斯突然感觉世界充满了春天的气息！  
阿福，你是世界上最好的管家！

8、  
从一起看片到擦枪走火滚上床，不是一件太难理解的事。  
软件监测到的数值令人惊喜，好吧，在高chao时脑部激烈波动也很正常。  
布鲁斯以自己的医学博士学位向伯恩担保，嗯，我们这项活动对你恢复记忆一定是有帮助的！可以经常进行！  
刚从他床上下来的青年，白皙的脖颈上还留着浅淡的红痕，脸颊染上不自然的绯红。他抬起碧蓝澄澈的眼睛，对上布鲁斯的视线，布鲁斯突然有了不好的预感。  
“布鲁斯。”青年面上羞涩的表情，在某些时刻让布鲁斯感觉别有风韵，简直可以不停在脑中回味。然而下一刻，伯恩却怯怯地对他说。  
“谢谢你。”  
重击。  
——这种时候应该说谢谢吗！不是该说“你真棒”或者“我还要”吗！  
布鲁斯感觉自己被当成了一根巨型按mo棒。  
内心流着宽面条泪，花花公子无语凝噎地抽动着嘴角。  
还得安慰自己，一定是自己还不够努力！下次一定要让伯恩神魂颠倒得再也说不出这种话！

9、  
事实证明伯恩比他想象中还要更难攻略。  
怎么会有这么可爱又可恨的小家伙呢？即使每每在床上被自己折腾成一滩酥泥，一下床又重新变得疏离而冷淡，最关心的依旧是“为什么我还是什么都想不起来”。  
布鲁斯被前所未有的挫败感包围，甚至开始怀疑自己是不是已经步入中年危机。明明镜子里的男人仍是一如往常雅痞又帅气，明明身上没有一寸赘肉，还有着完美的八块腹肌，明明无论前戏还是事后都体贴得不行，绝对让他的伴侣有着无与伦比的完美体验——可伯恩怎么就还没为自己倾倒呢？  
“布鲁斯。”  
在又一次滚完床单后，伯恩微微战栗着伏在他胸前，语带喘息，糯糯地吐出让布鲁斯顷刻石化的句子：“我还是走吧。”  
我可以惩戒所有的罪恶，征服哥谭的黑夜。  
却留不下最心爱的人。  
布鲁斯•韦恩，鬓边一夜染霜，愁白了头。

10、  
伯恩离开前那晚布鲁斯心情不好。非常不好。于是他有些失控了——“有些”，或许不足以表述布鲁斯那天的状态，他事后心虚地想。  
但随即又理直气壮地替自己辩驳，都是伯恩的态度让人生气。  
实际上，伯恩当晚前来道别时态度诚恳又真挚，话虽不多，语气里满是谢意。这让布鲁斯愈发气闷。  
从头到尾伯恩对他只有感激。  
不想再听伯恩那些道谢的话语，布鲁斯索性堵住了对方的嘴唇。这美丽又红润的嘴巴还是用来叫床比较好，或者，也可以含些别的东西。  
他是这么想的，也这么做了。  
伯恩不擅长这个。但为了让布鲁斯高兴——天杀的，布鲁斯不愿意去想他的动机，这只会让他更不高兴——青年温驯地将过分巨大的东西含了进去，细致地吞吐着，不时扬起那双湿润的蓝眼睛，等待布鲁斯给予他反应。  
太乖了，就像是被充分调教过的人形机器。

11、  
像是泄愤一般，布鲁斯彻底忘记了自己那些所谓的“绅士风度”，抓着伯恩的头发狠狠艹他的嘴，把他艹得眼泪汪汪。生理性的泪水从眼尾细细渗入发梢，和额角流下的汗水混在一起，后来又混上了男人喘息着射出的白浊液体。  
那一晚布鲁斯表现得像个混蛋，把伯恩压在床上干到全身无力，连一根手指都抬不起来。他存心想看看对方的极限到底在哪里，要做到什么程度才肯求饶，或者对他说不。  
可是伯恩没有。  
青年只是一味顺从地向他敞开自己。已经跪不住了，身体战栗着往下滑，又被强壮到不可思议的男人捞着腰继续撞击，艹得后穴一圈肉环都变成了淫靡的湿红。伯恩伏在枕上咬着手指低低呜咽，布鲁斯觉得那仿佛是某种小动物的哀鸣，柔弱的，凄婉的，却又透着浓浓的情欲气息。  
一只小野猫。布鲁斯想，这是自己偶然捡到的漂亮宠物，给他做了一个最温暖的小窝，可惜终究养不熟。

12、  
小野猫离开后许多天，布鲁斯还会在半梦半醒间，回忆起他枕在自己臂弯里的温度。  
一开始他不甘心。然而派出去追踪伯恩的人都讪讪而归，呈上来的报告隐约为自己开脱:“目标外表太过平常，混入人群中难以辨认，已经失去其踪迹”。  
外表平常？你们都瞎了吗，布鲁斯想。  
这世界上有无数只野猫，只有我这一只，拥有最漂亮迷人的蓝眼睛。算了，就让他们认为他外表平常吧。  
世人并不识得这种惊人的美丽。更不会知道当伯恩在他床上辗转吟哦时，乖顺得像只绵软的羔羊，让人忍不住想艹死他。  
该死的，布鲁斯想，他就不该把伯恩放走。应该把伯恩关起来，锁在他的床上，每天像骑雌兽一样在他身上驰骋，用精液把他喂饱，让他永远下不了床——看吧，眼睁睁看着心上人跑掉的后果是，他一个资深花花公子，只能靠这种变态的性幻想来自慰。  
真可怜。

13、  
也不是全然没有线索。  
布鲁斯遍布世界的信息网络，还是找到了与伯恩有关的蛛丝马迹。有钱就是可以为所欲为的。  
从苏黎世银行发散开来，中情局的身影渐渐清晰。某些见不得人的特工计划也被他解密，原来伯恩的身份果然隐藏着重重危机。  
他想帮助伯恩，但总是慢了一步。顺手帮伯恩解决了一些追兵，但他的小猫咪仍然不见踪影。  
有些夜里布鲁斯也在想，小猫这一晚将在哪里栖息？是否找到了可以暂时歇脚的地方，有没有吃饱，会不会也在想我。  
当然不会了。他自嘲地笑笑，看着洗脸池对面镜子里倒映出的，那张突然有了沧桑气息的中年面孔。

14、  
有几次布鲁斯差点就找到他了。  
对，他已经无心工作，满世界寻找伯恩。哥谭的罪犯？见鬼去吧，谁爱管谁管。他只想去找回自己走失的猫咪。  
这只猫实在太过机智狡黠。若不是布鲁斯破解了CIA的秘密通讯，根本追不上伯恩的脚步。  
越来越危险。他察觉到了伯恩的计划，竟然想反过来给CIA设陷阱？  
看来伯恩开始渐渐恢复了记忆。布鲁斯心想，说不定还真是有自己一份功劳呢。起码他事后查看和伯恩最后一晚的脑部波动数值，比之前所有数据都高出几个level，几乎整夜都在峰值上徘徊。嗯，布鲁斯很自豪。  
可是有什么用，伯恩爽过了下床就走人。每思及此，布鲁斯就恨得牙痒痒，越想越气，恨不得马上把伯恩抓回来艹到他哭着说不。  
所以自己为什么会同意他离开？  
布鲁斯第一万零一次后悔。

15、  
直觉告诉布鲁斯，他已经很接近那只小野猫了。  
然而他没想到，伯恩竟然自动出现在他的房间里。顾不上去想自家名下酒店的安保漏洞，布鲁斯用力将伯恩按在墙上，生怕他下一秒就消失。  
“对不起。”  
伯恩脸上写满“抱歉打扰了我不是故意的”。布鲁斯惊喜得差点失态，拼命控制自己嘴角的弧度，不要上翘得太厉害。还好这些日子里懒得刮胡子，他想，否则伯恩可能会发现自己笑得像个傻瓜。  
“呃，我的事情解决了。”  
青年有些局促，眼神闪烁游移。布鲁斯终于从激动中恢复敏锐的观察力，他受伤了？  
“先疗伤。”布鲁斯二话不说去拿了急救箱。脱掉外套后才发现伯恩手脚都有不少擦伤和淤青，伤痕有些旧有些新。  
看来小猫在外流浪的日子吃了不少苦头。

16、  
你是一件价值三千万美金的武器！  
伯恩骤然惊醒。  
梦里中情局上司的叫喊声仿佛仍在耳边萦绕。他只是一件武器……这就是他拼命追寻的真相。  
“怎么了？”  
温厚的声音打破黑暗，男人起身扶住他的肩膀，随后按亮了床头灯。灯下倒映出布鲁斯坚毅的脸部轮廓，伯恩抬起眼，嘴唇微微张合，欲言又止。  
布鲁斯抱住他，问他要不要喝水，把杯子递到他唇边。  
他确实需要水。布鲁斯总是如此温存体贴。伯恩想说“谢谢”，刚吐出半个单词，忽然就被对方吻住了。  
“……不准再说谢谢。”  
布鲁斯滚烫的鼻息吹拂在他面上，急促说完这句话又继续吻下去。  
他已经听够了谢谢，也受够了分别。

17、  
“我找到了中情局巴黎分部。”  
伯恩倚靠在布鲁斯相对来说宽厚得太多的肩膀上。真神奇，这一刻他竟然触摸到了“安全感”这个词——他曾以为自己永远不会拥有的。  
布鲁斯将他的猫咪圈在胸前，静静聆听他说起这些天的经历。伯恩终于在一次次追杀中回想起自己为何会刺杀失手，又为何被迫坠海。  
当他执行最后一次任务时，他发现了目标的女儿。  
瞬间的善念让他冷酷杀手的外壳无形中破裂。  
从坠海那一刻起，他不再是中情局的杀人机器，而再次成为了一个有血有肉的人。  
“我的名字大概也是假的吧。”伯恩嗤笑着，并不是很在意，只是茫然：“解决那些事以后……我不知道该去哪里……”  
“所以你来找我。”  
布鲁斯顿时被这答案大大满足了，迫不及待地自己替他说完。  
这些天来悬在半空不上不下的心扑通一声回到胸腔里，重新开始跃动。布鲁斯难以抑制自己雀跃的心情，虽然隐隐为自己这种宛如情场菜鸟般的幼稚心态赧颜，但很快就把这些乱七八糟的想法丢开。  
他才不会让伯恩再跑掉。

18、  
绊脚石计划被政府终结了。  
得知这一消息的时候，伯恩正坐在布鲁斯腿上吃早餐。天知道他仍不能适应这亲昵得过分的坐姿，尽管比这亲昵百倍的事他们也做的不少。  
然而布鲁斯坚持，并且轻轻拍了下他屁股，暗示他——如果他敢从自己大腿上逃跑，所得到的惩罚可不止是被打屁股那么简单了。  
“我饱了。”  
伯恩微微皱眉，圆翘的鼻头动了动，仰头看着将他圈在怀中的男人：“吃不下了。”而男人正将一片煎蛋送到他嘴边。  
“再吃点。”  
拜托再这样吃下去我会长胖的，伯恩拍拍肚皮，无奈地张嘴吃掉。天知道布鲁斯只是享受给他的猫咪喂食的过程，看着那张薄薄的红唇张开，将他喂进去的食物吞掉，真是令人愉悦和……又想做些更过分的事情。  
“谢谢。”  
布鲁斯沉下脸，挑起他的下巴狠狠亲了一口：“我说过，不许对我说谢谢。”  
被突然索吻的伯恩脸上浮起一层淡红，却又笑起来：“好的。”  
他垂下眼睑，遮住眼底闪过的几丝狡黠。  
伯恩何尝不知道布鲁斯讨厌自己说谢谢？从很久以前就知道了。  
但是，每当他对布鲁斯说谢谢，就会让平时很绅士的男人突然变得强硬粗暴，甚至有些霸道了——这感觉也不错，不是吗？  
伯恩把脸埋在男人胸前蹭了蹭，就像一只餍足的猫儿。  
终于找到了他最安心舒适的小窝。


End file.
